D'où le problème du sang chaud
by Brisby
Summary: [ficlet 1x2] La colère... C'est problématique. Semi promptée par Mithy sur un : 'Barre toi' 'Non'.


**Auteur : Brisby**

**Disclaimer : Mouahahahahaha !!... Heum... Pas à moi.  
**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : IU, yaoi, ficlet.  
**

**Couple : Heero et Duo se fritent sévèrement.  
**

**Rating : entre T et M. Ca monte mais rien de desciptif ni de bien concret.  
**

**Résumé : "Barre-toi" "Non"  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Mithy-clone-de-moi. Depuis le temps que t'as prompté et que c'est sur lj, je le mets enfin ici. Tout plein de câlins crevarde.**

**Le clone a dit : "J'ai un problème avec la colère..."  
**

* * *

**  
D'où le problème du sang chaud.**

* * *

**  
**

Heero attrapa une chips de maïs, la trempa dans le guacamole et la mit sans un bruit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha une première fois, occasionnant plusieurs bruits de craquement. Le croustillement dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il avale le tout. Il lécha soigneusement le sel au bout de ses doigts avant de reporter calmement son regard vers Duo.

L'Américain était livide.

Assis bien droit dans son canapé en cuir, le coude reposant sur le dossier dans un mouvement qui jusqu'à présent était nonchalant.

Encore en costume noir, chemise de soie et pantalon de coton. Il n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures.

Les jambes croisées, les doigts détendus et tous les autres muscles de son corps tendus au maximum.

La bouche légèrement pincée.

Le regard plus glacial que jamais.

Il ne disait rien, le silence était complet.

Il aurait pu être ridicule à ne pas parler. On aurait pu penser qu'il cherchait ses mots, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été mouché en bonne et due forme, on aurait pu se dire qu'il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

On aurait pu.

Encore eut-il fallu qu'il y ait un « on ».

Heero en tout cas ne faisait aucun commentaire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à.

Entouré d'un silence presque religieux, Duo irradiait d'une rage sombre et glaciale. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il la distillait.

Figé dans son canapé, il semblait se remplir toujours plus d'une fureur froide et statique.

Puis il finit par remuer. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et détacha son regard du brun pour fixer le sol un moment. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots. Il passa finalement la langue sur ses lèvres avant de relever la tête.

- Dégage.

Heero l'observa un moment puis attrapa une autre chips, la trempa dans le guacamole et l'avala.

Duo resta silencieux un moment avant de se lever.

- Sors de chez moi.

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

Heero ne cacha pas son sourire, avalant une autre chips. Puis il referma le paquet et le pot de guacamole qu'il avait tranquillement ouverts pendant leur discussion. Ou plutôt, pendant son monologue. Et il était venu pour récupérer des dossiers qu'il avait dit.

- Ca t'éclate ?

Duo était toujours aussi raide, la bouche légèrement pincée, prise entre les dents et le sourcil gauche haussé très haut.

- Tu prends ton pied à venir chez moi m'insulter ? Juger ma vie et ce que j'en fais ? Essayer de croire que tu décides pour moi jusqu'à ma sexualité ? Que tout t'es dû et le sera à jamais ? Je comprends pas, c'est à ce point orgasmique de me faire chier ?

Heero s'avança lentement dans le hall d'entrée et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, s'appuyant contre le mur, un sourire horripilant aux lèvres.

- …Oui.

La bouche de l'Américain se tordit en un début de grimace.

- Barre-toi.

Le sourire du brun s'évanouit. Il se redressa et posa ses mains se chaque côté du corps du châtain.

- Non.

Le silence qui suivit ses mots fut électrique.

Si ça n'avait été Heero, on aurait pu considérer comme suicidaire le fait de s'approcher si près d'un Duo autant crispé.

Mais c'était Heero.

Et le comportement kamikaze avait été son principal hobby étant ado, alors…

- Vire. Et vite. Tu violes mon espace vital. Et tu es suffisamment près pour que je fasse passer ça comme de la légitime défense aux yeux d'un juge.

- Tu es grotesque.

Les dents de l'Américain s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ses lèvres.

- Ne pas se plier à tous tes désirs c'est être grotesque ? Tu es un magnifique exemple de mégalomanie Heero.

- Et toi de mythomanie. Tu te caches derrière des choses que tu t'inventes.

Duo haussa un sourcil.

- Et mes copines ? Je les invente aussi ?

Il attrapa fermement les bras du brun et essaya de les abaisser.

Les muscles de Duo tiraient.

Ceux de Heero résistaient.

- Je ne suis pas gay, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. Et même si je l'avais été, je n'aurais pas été intéressé.

Le brun se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas été tu n'aurais pas été aussi crispé la première fois que je suis venu te voir.

A son visage et à ses yeux, Duo semblait hésiter entre l'exaspération la plus totale et la rage la plus profonde.

- Tu m'as quasiment ordonné de sortir avec toi. Je sais bien que tu as du mal à utiliser la forme interrogative et le « est-ce que », ou faire semblant ne serait-ce qu'une fois d'avoir de la diplomatie. Mais déjà que je ne le supporte pas en temps normal alors utiliser une fois de plus ce ton impérieux et en plus sur ce terrain, ça a été un peu trop pour moi.

Il força un peu plus sur ses bras et ceux de Heero commencèrent à bouger.

- Donc si tu cherchais une réponse à mon air crispé, je t'en prie, ne cherche plus.

- Oh… Dans ce cas-là tu accepterais peut-être de répondre à une autre de mes interrogations.

Duo fronça un sourcil mais le brun avait déjà bougé et s'était approché jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres de lui. Il leva rapidement le genou, espérant heurter un estomac au hasard mais la jambe fut interceptée par une main qui s'était décollée de la porte.

- Dis Duo, pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça pendant l'opération Météore ? Hm ? Dis c'était quoi ces regards baladeurs en mission ? Hein ? Dis ça signifiait quoi quand tes yeux s'égaraient un peu trop bas dans le miroir de la salle de bain ?

Le visage de l'Américain était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux plissés de fureurs.

- Ca fait huit ans Heero. Ta mémoire te joue des tours…

Le corps du brun se pressa pour la première fois contre celui qu'il bloquait.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu sais… Je me souviens encore de tes yeux. Je me souviens encore de l'éclat qu'ils avaient. Je me souviens encore de combien tu avais l'air intéressé. Je me souviens de tes regards gourmands. Je me souviens même de cette fois où tes dents s'étaient enfoncées très fort dans tes lèvres.

Il avança la tête jusqu'à être à côté de son oreille.

- Tu sais, tes yeux sur mon corps Duo… Je les sens encore.

Il se recula lentement pour observer l'Américain. Celui-ci se tenait plus droit que jamais contre la porte. Il gardait les yeux plantés dans les yeux bleus sans jamais ciller. Il finit par croiser les bras.

- 'Mettons. Et bien oui Heero, j'ai été curieux.

Son regard était dur.

- Mais sois assuré que je ne le suis plus.

Heero n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le fixer. Il finit par bouger très lentement, pas pour s'éloigner, mais pour se caler plus contre son corps, occasionnant des frottements au passage. Les mains de Duo se refermèrent une fois de plus sur ses bras, les ongles s'enfonçant lentement, tellement ses doigts étaient crispés.

- Ecoute Heero… Les trois premiers mois c'était lourd, mais là tu me donnes franchement des envies de meurtre. En quelle langue il faut te le dire ? Tu me bouffes.

- Pour un bouffon c'est plutôt bête.

Duo aurait pu se fendiller l'émail à serrer ainsi les dents.

- Sors de chez moi.

- Tu rigoles ? Alors que tu avoues enfin que tu es gay ?

- Je… Ne… Suis… Pas… Gay.

Ses doigts écrasaient lentement mais sûrement les muscles des avant-bras. Heero s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, son sourire horripilant toujours aux lèvres quand une sonnette stridente retentit. Duo mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à sortir de son état de fureur intense. Ses mains se desserrèrent, relâchant les bras du brun. Il observa sa montre et haussa un sourcil.

- Bon écoute…

Son genou remonta brutalement contre l'estomac du brun. Ce n'était pas comme si des plaquettes n'étaient pas là pour protéger mais le mouvement fit tout de même reculer Heero.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais moi je me tire. Ma petite-amie est là.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir au rejet. Duo avait toujours ses chaussures et il ne s'était pas encore attaqué à ses vêtements. Il pouvait très bien sortir ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, blonde, à forte poitri… Ah non, pas à si forte poitrine que ça, mais avec des seins tout à fait raisonnables. Elle s'était glissée dans une robe rouge et s'était juchée sur des talons –de pute- hauts. Elle présentait également l'avantage non-négligeable de donner l'air d'avoir un bout de cerveau sous sa coupe brushinguée. Elle était sexy mais pas vulgaire et avait su accorder son accoutrement tape à l'œil à un maquillage discret.

Ce n'était pas une bombe mais elle était très attirante. Et ça faisait quelques temps que Duo s'affichait avec elle. Et pour une fois, la nana qu'il fréquentait n'avait pas le titre de « copine » mais de « petite amie ».

Heero fronça un sourcil.

L'Américain s'était juste penché pour attraper un jeu de clé sur l'étagère à côté de la porte, tenant toujours la poignée. La jeune femme eu juste le temps de cligner des yeux en apercevant Heero se raidir alors qu'elle ne voyait Duo que de dos. Et puis la porte se referma.

Le mouvement de Heero ne s'apparentait pas vraiment à une poussée mais pas non plus à un coup de pied. Il avait claqué la porte. Du pied. Et avec un appui d'une violence phénoménale.

Encore accroché à la poignée, Duo avait suivit l'impulsion du mouvement et s'était à nouveau retrouvé plaqué contre la porte. Sauf que cette fois, le corps contre lui était bien moins immobile.

Les mains de Heero se mirent à courir sur son corps, se battant contre ses vêtements.

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu… Dégage !

Duo bougeait. Duo se débattait. Duo était violent.

Mais son corps était dirigé par un autre corps qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. Les bras qu'il levait étaient immédiatement interceptés par des mains qui palpaient. Ses jambes étaient entravées par deux cuisses. Ses épaules étaient bloquées par un torse.

Il réussit à éloigner un bras, à armer un poing et s'apprêtait à frapper quand deux mains particulièrement agaçante descendirent palper ses fesses. Ses dents se refermèrent un peu plus fort sur ses lèvres et son poing s'ouvrit une seconde avant de se refermer, prêt à partir. Un genou profita de la surprise pour passer entre ses jambes et une cuisse se fraya elle-même un chemin, remontant haut. Duo étouffa un juron, son poing définitivement désarmé.

- Vire !

La cuisse se pressa un peu plus contre l'entrejambe.

- Et bien Duo, on dirait que ça t'excite vachement d'apercevoir ta copine deux secondes.

La dite copine commençait à se faire entendre, le bruit de ses poings étouffés leur parvenait à travers la triple épaisseur de la porte blindée.

- C'est quand même dingue… Tu prends même pas le temps de la regarder vraiment et hop… Tu bandes déjà.

- Dégage Heero…

Le ton du châtain était vibrant de menace. Heero n'en souriait que plus.

-… C'est… Impressionnant. Et intéressant également.

La sonnette retentissait de temps en temps mais elle ne paraissait pas les gêner.

Duo finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et détacha son regard du brun pour la première fois.

- On a ressassé des souvenirs du passé. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Et de toute manière ce n'est pas important.

Les mains sur les fesses palpèrent un peu plus alors que la cuisse se frottait.

- Pas important ? Tu veux rire ?

Les lèvres de Heero étaient à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Duo.

- Mais enfin qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Collé comme ça à ton fantasme d'adolescent…

- Oui… Fantasme auquel je n'avais pas pensé depuis sept ans, qui me foutait une paix royale et dont j'étais pleinement satisfait mais bon.

Heero eut un rire silencieux et son souffle effleura le pavillon de l'oreille. L'Américain était plus raide que jamais.

- Barre-toi.

Duo avait serré les dents très fort pour ne laisser aucune intonation suppliante passer ses lèvres.

- Non.

Les lèvres légèrement pincées que des dents avaient mordues si fort au cours de la dernière heure furent attrapées par une autre bouche.

Le corps raide se débattit, plus rigide que jamais, mais l'autre corps le dirigeait toujours.

Duo finit par éloigner son visage.

- Putain Heero… Déconne pas, y a ma copine derrière la porte !

La sonnette et les coups de poings résonnaient effectivement toujours, mais ils ne semblaient pas les entendre.

- Et alors ? Elle se lassera avant moi.

Duo fronça un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

Heero avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Ce que tu veux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit…

Le lobe d'oreille du châtain fut attrapé et mordillé.

- Tu es gay Duo.

Les coups de sonnette s'étaient enfin tu. On entendait plus les poings non plus.

- Non.

La cuisse de Heero se pressa un peu plus fort et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au creux de ses reins, le collant à lui.

- A la limite… Je suis bi. Mais gay, non. J'aime les nichons.

Les mains sortirent la chemise noire du pantalon et se mirent à courir sur la peau.

- Il n'y a pas de bi Duo, il n'y a que des gays qui ne s'assument pas.

- Dis ça au cul des nana que je matte dans la rue et à toutes celles que je me tape.

L'Américain se tendit lorsque les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses tétons mais il mit un point d'honneur à ne laisser aucun son passer ses lèvres.

- Tu as toujours une préférence Duo. Et je suis tenté de t'inciter à en choisir une.

Un bras encore plaqué contre la porte, l'autre fermement accroché à celui du brun, comme pour donner bonne conscience à sa résistance, la tête de côté et un regard très sombre braqué sur Heero.

Le Japonais grogna, se plaquant un peu plus.

- Et tu oses dire que tu n'es pas gay alors que tu m'allumes…

- Dégage…

Heero retira rapidement son blouson et agrippa les pans de la chemise du châtain. Certains boutons sautèrent dans un craquement lorsque ses mains crispées ouvrirent le vêtement. Les doigts de Duo se retrouvèrent un peu malgré eux sous le t-shirt du brun, à remonter lentement le long de son dos. Heero grognait de plus en plus souvent. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de l'Américain et commença à s'intéresser au bouton de son pantalon.

- Hey du calme ! Tu t'es cru où ? T'as cru que c'était la fête ? Faudrait voir à pas déconner non plus.

- Je me suis cru à une réunion de soldat à la retraite Duo. Un buffet d'anciens élèves. Et ça tombe bien… Je sais exactement ce que je vais manger...

Il enleva la ceinture d'une attache et fit sauter le bouton du pantalon.

- Nan mais… Pas ici quoi…

Heero releva la tête et colla son front contre le sien. Duo était encore un peu raide mais ses muscles commençaient à se détendre, notamment au niveau de ses doigts.

- Comment te dire… Je suis déjà certain que nous n'arriverons pas à ta chambre… Mais je ne sais même pas si nous arriverons au canapé.

- Qui a dit que je voulais coucher avec toi ?

Le brun se plaqua un peu plus contre lui, se frottant doucement.

- Toi. Il ne reste plus que cette foutue bouche qui ne veut pas encore le dire.

Les mains de Duo se crispèrent et redescendirent le long du dos, les ongles lacérant la peau.

- Barre-toi…

- Non.

Le dos de Heero était strié, parsemé de longues marques rouges que laissaient les mains du châtain après leurs passages.

- Sors avec moi.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton…

Le brun quitta l'épaule dénudée qu'il mordillait pour remonter le long du coup vers l'oreille, un sourire aux lèvres et dans la voix.

- Je note que tu n'as pas dis « non ».

Duo avait fermé les yeux depuis quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

- Oh, oui… La preuve…

- La ferme… Et qu'est-ce que t'as à me calculer toi… ? Tu m'as foutu la paix pendant huit années, ça pouvait pas continuer ?

- Oui mais… Tu devrais savoir Duo que… L'attirance ça ne se contrôle pas.

Le châtain remua contre la porte, espérant échapper aux doigts et aux dents.

- Jamais je ne…

- Oui je sais. Jamais tu ne sortiras avec moi. Jamais tu ne me laisseras t'approcher sur ce terrain là. D'ailleurs tu ne me laisseras jamais approcher tout court. C'est bien simple, tu ne me laisseras jamais t'effleurer. Tu ne permettrais tout simplement pas que je pose un doigt sur toi.

Duo se raidit. Heero sourit.

Le brun avait une main sur ses fesses, l'autre sur son torse, sa cuisse s'insinuait plus que jamais entre ses jambes et ses dents ne laissaient pas tranquille le lobe de son oreille.

L'Américain soupira et leva le menton, appuyant sa tête contre la porte. Ses yeux fixèrent un moment le plafond avant qu'il ne les ferme. Sa voix se fit murmure alors qu'il retenait ses gémissements.

- Barre-toi…

Heero qui s'était un peu courbé, remonta le long de son corps. Ses lèvres et sa langue continuèrent jusqu'à la mâchoire de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt se pose sur le menton, lui faisant baisser la tête. Une main du châtain sortit de dessous le t-shirt pour aller se placer sur la nuque. Heero s'approcha très lentement, le tintement de la ceinture de Duo qu'il s'appliquait à défaire résonnant. Les doigts de l'Américain se crispèrent. Heero secoua la tête avant de s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leur nez se croisent, fixant le fond de ses yeux un long moment.

- Non.

Les doigts de Duo griffèrent lentement la peau alors que ses lèvres étaient happées et que sa ceinture tombait au sol dans un dernier tintement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà

En espérant que ça vous ait plu et surtout à toi mon clone.

Opération : mettage en ligne des quelques ficlets : commencée.

A pluch

Brisby


End file.
